


Silver Platter

by DylanOhbrien



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Knows Things Okay, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Java Jace, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Slash, This World Inverted AU, Wingman Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanOhbrien/pseuds/DylanOhbrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary drags him to Java Jace under the pretense of introducing him to the cute nerdy girl she saw there the other day. However, Simon <em>knows</em> Clary, and he can practically see the hearts in her eyes. He goes anyway, for nothing if not to make sure Clary does something about this blossoming crush of hers.</p><p>And, well, Jace sort of takes Simon by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Platter

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, let's be real. After seeing that AU Simon and Jace were buddies with a special handshake, I couldn't not write this. Mostly based of the universe we saw in 1x10, only it's a completely human universe.
> 
> Part one of a three part fic! Part one is the meeting, part two will focus on Clizzy (AKA be from Clary's POV), and the last part is Jimon centric, maybe with some Malec on the side!

It's Clary who first drags him to Java Jace, spewing something about a cute girl in a messy ponytail and glasses that is just Simon's type, and Simon lets himself be dragged along, not because of the description of said cute girl, but because he can practically see the hearts forming in Clary's eyes. Clary takes him there under the oath to introduce him to her, but Simon knows that even if she is as cute as Clary claims, he won't make a move. Clary seems to be half in love with the girl already, all without even knowing her name.

Java Jace turns out to be a coffee truck in a clearing that is littered with other food trucks, which is not something that Simon would have expected. Still, there are quite a few patrons mulling around the truck, leaning against any available surface. Clary grabs his hand and leads him to a secluded bar table right near the truck, trying to hide herself underneath the shade provided by the umbrella hanging overhead. Simon has to hold in a snort because with hair like hers, there is no way that Clary doesn't already stick out like a sore thumb. He doesn't deign her antics with a response, however, and instead surveys the area for the cute girl Clary won't shut up about.

He doesn't get very far in his search before Clary is hitting his arm and hissing out, "There she is! Don't look."

Simon snorts. "Well then how else am I supposed to see this girl that you won't shut up about?"

Clary flushes pink. "Good point. Just... be inconspicuous, alright?"

"Inconspicuous is my middle name," Simon chirps happily, propping his elbow up onto the flimsy table and resting his chin against the palm of his hand. "So where is she?"

Clary juts her head forward. "Over there, the one with the braid. She's next to the guy in the blue polo."

Simon's eyes scan the patron's heads until he finds who he's looking for. He finally sees her tucked away into a corner near the edge of the clearing. From his vantage point, Simon can't see the girl's face. All he can make out is her messy braid and the tension in her shoulders as she pours over what seems to be a college textbook. The guy in the polo, however, is someone that Simon can clearly make out. His dark hair is immaculately combed and gelled, and his face showing telltale signs of annoyance. Even from where he's standing, Simon can see the guy all but pouting and tapping his nails against the table, boring holes at the girl's head.

The girl seems content to ignore him however, and the guy eventually seems to get exasperated and stalks off in the direction of the truck. Simon sees Clary's chance. "You should go introduce yourself," he says, putting his hands on her shoulders and moving her around the table. "Don't mess it up, I'm going to go get coffee."

And by get coffee, Simon means he's going to try his best to distract the dark haired guy for as long as possible so Clary can put the moves on the cute girl, and maybe even learn her name so that Simon actually has something to call her instead of cute girl. He gives Clary a shove forward. Then he's pleasantly surprised when she only takes a pause to glare at him before squaring her shoulders and making her way over to the table where the girl is sitting. Simon watches Clary hesitantly tap her on the shoulder, and the girl finally turns and looks up and, _ah_. She is indeed very pretty, with a Star Wars shirt to boot, and Simon doesn't know her but he likes her immediately. The girl smiles, friendly and sweet, and Simon is content enough that he starts making his way over to the truck.

The guy isn't ordering anything, just standing off to the side and tapping away at his phone, a frown pulling at the corner of his mouth. Simon wrings his hands together because while the girl had seemed approachable and sweet, the guy looks like he'd rip off Simon's head without a second thought. But still, it was Simon's duty as Clary's best friend to ensure that she got some, so he sucks in a deep breath and opens his mouth.

"That is not the face of a happy camper," is what comes out.

The guy looks up in surprise, but as soon as he lays his eyes on Simon it immediately fades into an unimpressed flat look. The guy gives Simon a once over, stopping to read his graphic t-shirt. Simon gets the feeling the guy suddenly wants to burn his entire wardrobe if the distasteful look before he glances away is anything to go by. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, Alec, you'll never get a date with an attitude like that," someone says, and Simon glances back to the truck.

That's is. That's the end of Simon Lewis's life. Nothing will surpass that very moment where Simon first sees _him_. The guy who speaks is leaning forward, half of him sticking out of the coffee truck. His blond hair falls partially on his face and he's grinning at the other guy - Alec, apparently. The tight white shirt and apron tied around him do nothing but make Simon's throat feel dry. This guy... he's gorgeous.

"He's not my type," Alec quips, pocketing his phone. "Seems more suited to Izzy."

Oh, yeah, there is definitely disdain in his voice. Thinly veiled disdain.

The other guy laughs, and Simon hears bells go off in his head. "Don't mind Alec," he says to Simon. "He's constantly walking a thin line between bluntness and rudeness. More often than not it's the latter."

"Oh. Okay," Simon says, feeling like a deer in headlights. The guy is speaking to him. He should probably say something. He should probably introduce himself or shake the guy's hand.

"I'm Jace," the guy - _Jace_! - says. "As you might have figured out from the name of the truck."

Simon had not figured that out.

"I'm Lewis. Simon. Simon Lewis. Two first names, it's pretty weird and oh God I'm still talking. I'm going to shut up now," Simon squeaks out, and Alec suddenly seems less annoyed and more amused by Simon's existence. And the worst part is that there's a knowing look on Alec's face, eyebrows raised and lips quirking, like he can read Simon like an open book. Jace seems to find him amusing as well, but in a more genuine sense because he lets out a small laugh and holds his hand out for Simon to shake. Which Simon does, quickly, before pulling away and praying he won't make another embarrassment of himself.

"Can I get you anything?" Jace asks, and Simon thinks, _you most definitely can_.

"Uh, medium hazelnut coffee," Simon shoots off instead, and Jace nods his head and moves away to start working on the drink. Simon reaches to pull out his wallet, pointedly ignoring Alec's smirk. When Jace's face pops back out of the opening of the coffee truck, a to-go cup in his hands, Simon turns his back to Alec, completely forgetting his best friend duty of distracting him for Clary.

"Careful, it's hot," Jace warns, handing off the coffee. Simon carefully takes it from his hands and places it on the counter while he pops open his wallet

"How much?"

"Two-thirty," Jace answers with a smile.

Simon is pulling out a few singles when Jace says something to Alec. "Hey, who is that over there talking to your sister?"

Simon glances back at the same time as Alec, and sure enough, there's Clary, casually leaning against the table, laughing at something that the girl is saying. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Simon knows that happens to be her flirty move. And the girl seems to be eating it up, if her smile is anything to go by. Simon can see the resemblance between Alec and her.

Alec snorts. "I'm still trying to get Magnus to go on a date with me, and Isabelle gets to have the girl she wouldn't shut up about just come up to her and start flirting. I swear, she gets all the luck."

"That's Clary," Simon quips, and suddenly he has Alec and Jace's attention again. He blinks. "She's my best friend."

Alec stares. "Best friend or best _friend_?"

If Simon is being completely honest, he knows that he's only just met Alec, and that he barely knows him, but he has a feeling that he is going to have a strange friendly-antagonistic relationship with him. "Is that your way of asking if we're dating?" Simon asks with a raised brow. "That is a big no. She's like a sister to me. Plus she kind of has a big crush on that girl over there, who seems to be your sister."

"Are you here as a wingman, then?" Alec asks with mild interest, pulling out his phone again to shoot off another text.

"Not really," Simon answers, taking the coffee cup off the counter and popping the top open, he takes an experimental sip, wincing slightly when it scalds his tongue. The taste is very pleasant, however. "She brought me here claiming she would introduce us, claiming we would be perfect together, but honestly I knew just from hearing her talk that she was crushing big time. The fact that I'm keeping you away just happened to be an opportunity that fell into my lap."

Alec laughs. "Ah, that explains why you came over here to speak to me."

"I may have wanted coffee too, you never know," Simon says, and glances at Jace. He's leaning against the counter, listening to the conversation with a small smile on his face. When he looks back, Alec is smirking at him again. Dammit. "It's pretty good."

"Glad you like it," Jace says, and yeah, Simon is about a second away from melting so Clary really needs to push the pedal to the metal and flirt faster than she's ever flirted before. They definitely need to figure out some sort of SOS signal incase Simon ever finds himself intimidated by cute baristas again and needs to be rescued. He doubts it'll ever happen again, but hey, better safe than sorry.

"Jace, can you get me a large coffee, extra cream and sugar," Alec says, effectively dragging Simon out of his stupor. "You're a peach, thanks."

Jace blinks, tearing his eyes away from Simon and nods at Alec. "Coming up," he says, and disappears back inside the truck. The grin that Alec pins Simon with as soon as Jace is gone makes Simon flush with embarrassment. He looks down at his hands, making a point to not look at Alec. They manage to stand there in complete silence for the amount of time it takes Jace to reappear with another cup of coffee, handing it off to Alec.

"Thank you," Alec says, grabbing at the cup. "Put it on my tab?"

Jace frowns. "Your _tab_ is really racking up, Alec. I do expect payment at some point."

Alec rolls his eyes and flips the tab off of his lid of coffee. "Fine. I get paid this Friday, I'll drop by with the money then. Gotta run, though. Come on Simon, you can go introduce me to the best friend."

Simon really does not want to go with Alec. He wants to stand around and stare at Jace some more, really. But he doesn't want to leave Clary to deal with a third wheel blocking her from getting a date. So Simon squares his shoulders and starts to follow Alec down the path, sparing Jace one final look as he reluctantly walks away. Jace grins and waves, and Simon quickly turns around and tries to keep his blush under control.

After Alec introduces Isabelle to him, he introduces Clary, and they manage to chat for a while longer. Well, more like Clary and Isabelle chat while Alec does his best to ignore Simon until one of his snarky retorts pushes the guy to far and he snaps back a response or two. Simon considers that a win. It's the start of a beautiful friendship, he can tell.

He doesn't look back at Jace. Not that often, anyway.

Afterwards, when Simon manages to pull Clary away from Isabelle, they make their way away from the clearing in the park and start to walk down the street, and Simon starts to go on a tandem about Alec.

"I went over to him, you know, to try and distract him," Simon says animatedly, hands flailing. "And he was such a preppy little piece of- Argh! Jace told me not worry about it, it's just his default personality. But I kinda wanna wring his neck a little."

"You met Jace?" Clary asks innocently, happy with Isabelle's phone number in her pocket."He's nice, isn't he? I met him the other day."

Simon groans and hides his hands in his face. "Yes, I met Jace. God, Clary, you could have _warned_ me that he was so hot. But instead you kept babbling about Isabelle, who is beautiful and amazing in her own right, but Jace was really something else altogether."

"Oh, so you don't like Izzy like that?" Clary asks, seemingly nonchalantly, shoving her hands into said pockets.

"I like her," Simon responds with a grin. "Just not, I think, as much as you did." Clary looks guilty suddenly, and Simon quickly rectifies that situation because he cannot have Clary feeling guilty on his account. "I really don't mind, Clary. You go get your girl. I'll just stand off to the side mooning over the cute barista and having a weird love-hate relationship with your girl's older brother."

Clary's smile is blinding.


End file.
